Yes, We Have Switched Bodies
by Nanashi Wanderer
Summary: AU: Waking up in a different body, both Tsukune Aono and Ayumu Aikawa must come to grips with their new situations. Learning more about the worlds surrounding them, and possibly making life better... or worse... for each other. Rated T for now, may go up later. Also, this is not slash, no matter what the character selection makes you believe!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka or Rosario + Vampire. **

**Prologue**

"What was that for?" Tsukune Aono called out as he came face to face with a very irritated looking girl.

"That was for appearing in my dreams again, you stupid pervert," she told him before stalking off and out of the unfamiliar room.

Taking a good look at his surroundings, Tsukune could tell that he was no longer at Youkai Academy. The room looked like a human's room; that at least was a slightly comforting thought. Though the girl that had drop kicked him in his sleep did not leave him with the same feeling.

"What was that all about?" he asked out loud, vaguely taking note of his unfamiliar sounding voice.

Stretching to see if anything had been broken by the girl's brutal attack, he was surprised to find that his body felt as if it hadn't even suffered anything. Intrigued by this development, he proceeded to move his body taking in the feeling of it.

"Definitely not me…" he mumbled as he finished his self-checkup.

Curious to see what he now looked like, Tsukune exited the room in an attempt to find the bathroom, and with it, a mirror. Finding one that seemed empty, he went inside and flicked on the light. Looking into the mirror, he was shocked to see the greying hair and dead look that he now bore. Something had happened to whoever's body he now inhabited and it had left him in this sort of position.

'That doesn't help when it comes to explaining the girl though' he thought to himself.

Deciding that he'd do his best to find some more answers when he could, the seventeen year old exited the bathroom and proceeded back to the room he started in. Finding the obvious school uniform, he slipped it on and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you going Ayumu?" the girl from before asked. "You haven't made breakfast yet and I'm hungry."

Tsukune was sorely tempted to just walk out then and there, but his years with a group of girls and his mother's training told him otherwise.

"Alright, what're you hungry for?" he asked her.

"Miso soup," another female voice interrupted before the first girl could finish.

Taking a look into the room, Tsukune nearly stumbled backwards when he saw the long haired woman. He could feel her animosity towards him already, but at the same time he could also feel a sort of tenderness. Headaches known as his interactions with Kokoa flew through him at that moment as he took in the possibility of her acting very similarly.

"Miso soup, right away," he said cheerily, hoping that this false bravado would work.

"Don't smile you damn insect, it's disgusting."

Tsukune's face fell when he heard that. This woman was worse than Kokoa and she had only said two sentences. Groaning mentally, he was just about to leave and find the kitchen when he heard a tapping noise. Searching for its origin, Tsukune found it from an expressionless young woman wearing armor over her torso as well as on her head and arms.

Looking towards the pen she was tapping with, he caught sight of her notepad. On it were a single set of words 'I'm hungry, ignore Sera'. Unable to stop the grin from returning at this point, he nodded in understanding and began to exit the room again.

'So, the long haired woman's name is Sera. I'll remember that," he thought to himself as he tried to find the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayumu Aikawa rolled over on his bed, tightly wrapping the blankets he had around himself. After his most recent adventure with his unlikely group of friends, he had decided that sleeping for a week was going to be the perfect remedy. No sunshine and no beatings (hopefully) would await him as he stayed within his comfortable…

His thought process was interrupted by the ringing of an alarm. Growling in frustration, the teen tried to get a good look at the clock, but couldn't find his usual placement for it. Mentally blaming Haruna for his current situation, he forced himself into alertness, only to nearly scream in shock.

He wasn't in his room. He was not in his room at all. No, this room seemed much bleaker. There weren't many decorations in there, heck; there weren't any decorations in there. It seemed to be an absolutely barren room, if it wasn't for the easily noticeable bathroom, he would've even mistaken it for an infirmary.

"Where am I?" he questioned out loud, once again startling himself. "That's not my voice!"

Covering his mouth, the teen climbed out of his bed, noticing that he was dressed in a different pair of pajamas than he had the night before. Panic shot through him as he entered the bathroom, rushing to look in the mirror, he almost collapsed in shock as took a look at himself. Instead of the greyish hair that he was used to seeing every morning he had very vibrant brown. His eyes had also shifted colors, as they were now a chocolate brown instead of his original color.

"Oh no, this isn't good. Who could've done this? Who did I piss off this time?" he asked the air as he began to pace the small room.

Stopping at the mirror again, he decided that he'd see if he still held his zombie abilities. Maybe he had just been morphed into another person and was having to deal with the effects of that. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea to him.

Focusing, Ayumu tried to up his bodily limits. However, while he did feel power welling within him, he didn't feel his limits rising. Sighing in frustration, he ran his hands through his hair, stopping when he caught sight of the metal chain and lock around his right arm.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled out, eyes wide in terror.

Grasping at it, he felt something akin to numerous warning bells go off. Releasing his hold on the chains, he decided that it would probably be for the better if he pretended that they didn't exist. He would have to investigate them though. Wherever he had ended up, he wasn't going to have help from his friends. This time, it was all on him.

End Prologue

**A/N: Okay, so here is the prologue to 'Yes, We Have Switched Bodies'. I'm excited to be writing this as I love the Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka series (still working through Of the Dead, but I love it nonetheless) and want to get started writing fics for it. For that reason, I'm starting with this crossover with Rosario + Vampire; a series that I have written many fics for and feel like I can do well with the characters. So, I'm starting with this odd crossover. Tsukune and Ayumu have obviously switched bodies, and, with them now interacting with their respective harems, it will be interesting to see how things play out. So, leave a review if you'd like, and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own R+V or Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?**

**Chapter 1: Yes, I Am Confused!**

"Tsukune-kun!" a female voice called out, startling Ayumu as he paced back and forth in front of his dorm.

He had been able to find the school uniform and some identification telling him who he had become, but there was very little else to help him out. It was bothering him and so he decided to begin pacing back and forth.

"Hmm," he mumbled out, shifting his attention to catch sight of a gorgeous girl with long silver hair running towards him.

Her regal figure was far different from the girls he knew. Instead of the pretty or cute figures of the ones who tended to flock around him, she looked more like a queen; powerful, regal and daunting, yet beautiful, very beautiful.

"Do I know you?" he stupidly asked as he forced himself to keep his mouth from hanging open.

"What?" the girl asked, her tone laced with confusion. "Tsukune-kun, how can you forget me? I know that the chairman warned us that you'd be suffering memory loss, but I didn't think it would be this much."

The hint of pleading in her tone broke Ayumu's heart. These two had to be have been very close and now that he had replaced this young man, he was infringing on a blossoming relationship.

"Bad onii-chan, you shouldn't do that! It makes Eu-chan sad," an imaginary Eu appeared before him, admonishing what had happened.

"But, onii-chan didn't mean to do this!" he pleaded with his imagination, at least until he felt his shoulders being gripped tightly and shaken roughly.

"Tsukune-kun stay with me. We've gone through so much, you can't go now!" a new female voice was saying.

Returning his focus to reality, Ayumu was shocked to find a cyan haired girl gripping his shoulders and shaking him wildly. The silver haired girl was glowering behind the other girl and emanating a deadly aura. Gulping nervously, he wondered how much pain he was going to suffer at this moment. He soon found out as his head was pulled straight into the ample bosom of the girl holding him, her cries for him to stay with them continuing.

Her attempts at asphyxiating him were cut off soon enough by the sound of metal crashing into bone. Feeling his body released, Ayumu collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath. While many men would have dreamed to be that close to a woman's breasts (and Ayumu could easily attest to being one of them), the feeling of breathlessness, and subsequently suffocation, that he endured was not worth it.

"You stupid cow, stop trying to suffocate Tsukune-kun. He may not remember us, but that doesn't mean you can take him away from Moka-san and I!"

Ayumu looked up to search for the origin of the new, and very youthful, voice. Catching a quick glimpse of the silver haired girl, he could deduce that she was Moka-san, due to the cringe on her face. Looking further, he soon saw a little girl wearing a witch's hat.

"Um, you are?" he questioned once his voice returned to him.

"Yukari, your lovely mistress," she said with a mischievous grin. "And I am also the one who saved you from death by suffocation."

The bow that accented her second statement was adorable, but Ayumu couldn't put the girls visual age out of his mind. She was definitely much younger looking than Haruna, but that didn't necessarily mean that she was like Haruna (and much older than she looked).

"Thirteen-year-olds shouldn't be talking like that," the cyan haired girl stated coldly, recovering from whatever had stunned her.

Ayumu gargled in shock at that. Foam forming at the corners of his mouth as his mind began to shut down. Many people had accused him of being a pervert before (Sera on so many occasions he had lost count), but never had he been accused of pedophilia. Yet, here he was now, residing within the body of someone who quite possibly was one. Unable to process any more air, he collapsed onto the ground, vision blacking out and a wish that Sera would never, ever find out about this, running through his mind.

"Onii-chan, don't disappear on Eu-chan, don't disappear!" an imaginary Eu called after him as he descended completely into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"You're not Ayumu," Sera said darkly as her eyes lit up.

Tsukune had not expected to be discovered this soon, but it seemed that this woman knew the 'Damn Insect' very well as she had called him out on it during breakfast. He assumed it had been due to the way the soup was made. If he could boast for a moment, his miso soup was one of his family's (mainly Kyoko's) favorite dishes. There was just something about making it that clicked with him and so he tended to excel. Actually, breakfast was about the only meal he excelled in making, not that his friends knew this as they would misinterpret his reasoning in a heartbeat (or faster). The fact that it would be the damning factor in his attempt at pulling the wool over these girls eyes (at least until he could figure out what was going on) was not something he expected.

"What makes you say that?" he asked meekly, attempting to avoid the brightly glowing eyes.

"While your behavior could easily be mistaken for him, to an extent, your miso soup was different. It was very good, but far too different," the woman stated.

Gulping nervously, Tsukune knew that he was right and was sorely tempted to lament then and there about his miso soup making skills. Changing his mind, he instead decided to try and figure out what was going on.

"I found out your name is Sera, correct?" he asked, putting up a brave front so that he could get some information.

"Yes, and as I said, you are not Ayumu Aikawa," Sera repeated.

Tsukune deflated when faced with another wave of her hostility.

'Moka's not going to be pleased with this,' he thought to himself.

After all his training with Moka, Tsukune had grown a stronger backbone than he expected. Yet, this tall, busty woman could reduce him to a slouching mess with only a few words. What had he gotten into?

"Who are you?" Sera asked, shattering Tsukune's thoughts and causing him to cringe slightly.

"Um, well, my name is Tsukune Aono," he offered nervously. "And I have no idea how I ended up here."

Sera seemed to retreat into herself at this moment. Tsukune's words seemed to have sparked something within her and she began to mumble worriedly. It brought a smile to Tsukune's face as he realised that the guy whose body he inhabited had someone who cared about him.

"Don't smile, it's disgusting," Sera said, almost unconsciously, startling the growing grin off of Tsukune's face. "I can't say I understand how you entered into Ayumu's body, but I do think that I know someone who may be able to help."

"Great, when can we meet with them?" Tsukune's excitement was audible in the very different voice he now bore.

"Soon, I need to see if I can get Haruna to arrange something," Sera mumbled the last half as she looked behind her.

Tsukune leaned to the right, trying to see if there was something there that he would notice as well. With this body's inability to sense youki (despite something else boiling within it), Tsukune felt like he had returned to the start of his first year in high school. Checking all around him to make sure that nothing was trying to eat him.

Seeing nothing, the teen leaned back into his original position and waited for Sera's attention to return to him. When it did, she seemed to be fairly troubled, letting out a sigh before speaking.

"You're going to have to pretend to be Ayumu for a while. I can refrain from harming you, but Hellscythe-dono and Haruna are wild cards. The former has a strong bond with Ayumu and the latter is Haruna."

As Sera spoke, Tsukune couldn't help, but chuckle at her description of Haruna. It reminded him of Moka's descriptions of Kokoa when the young vampiress had originally joined their group. The memories caused a soft smile to grow on his face, and unknowingly cause a fierce blush to spread across Sera's.

Once the two returned their attention to each other and the business before them, Sera began to speak.

"Now, for the moment, I'm not really worried about who you are. It'll make no difference as we don't need the possibilities for slip ups and suffering."

Tsukune groaned as he heard this.

"Here's what you will need to know though," Sera continued, unfazed by Tsukune's interruption. "Ayumu is…"

As Sera began to passionately deliver the information to him, Tsukune could definitely tell that she cared. No matter what she said, she cared, a lot.

End Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so here is the end of the first chapter to 'Yes, We Have Switched Bodies'. Tsukune's been found out, and Ayumu believes he's in the body of a pedophile. I'm proud of how I finally managed to finish this, and I'm proud of how it turned out. The chapter itself may seem short, but I'm going to try to make them longer as the story builds and progresses. For now, as I usually do with my stories, I'm feeling the water before jumping in. **

**Anyways, I hope that Sera isn't too OOC. I've always viewed her as a super tsundere when it comes to Ayumu and, with him not here and someone else in his body, her dere dere side would show through stronger (though still laced heavily with tsun tsun). So, when dealing with Tsukune, her feelings for Ayumu would show through more than she would want them to. **

**As to why Sera called him out. Well, I just think it's fitting that Tsukune be caught first (and immediately) as it will help his side of the story far more than the chairman's amnesia warning will help Ayumu. **

**So, if you want, please leave some feedback for me (whether through PMs or reviews doesn't matter) and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. **

**Chapter 2: **

Tsukune collapsed into his desk. The sun had not risen yet, but he was already exhausted from his trip to the school. This body didn't do well with any sunlight. It seemed to dry it up and leave him struggling to move.

'I'm not sure I want to know what I'd look like after being exposed to the sun for a lengthy amount of time' he mused.

Laying his head down on the desk, he decided that another few minutes of sleep. A short nap, if you will, couldn't hurt anything. Closing his eyes, he easily drifted off into dreamland.

"Hey Aikawa, class is starting," a male voice broke Tsukune out of his dreams and brought him back to reality.

Looking around, he caught sight of a spiky haired male. Racking his brain for information on which person it would be, he finally settled on the fact that it had to be Orito, Ayumu's extremely perverted best friend.

'Not that I'm much different,' he thought to himself. 'I spend a lot of time with Gin and he's probably just as perverted if not more so.'

"Good morning Orito," he responded cheerily, hoping that he was staying in character.

Tsukune never thought of himself as an actor, but he hoped that he would be able to pull it off well enough to keep himself safe. The subsequent response he received from Orito seemed to confirm that he was safe, allowing Tsukune to relax slightly, the flow of school washing over him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The morning went by quickly, and the body-swapped teen soon found that his desk was in a terrible location. At Youkai Academy, he adored having a desk close to the window (at least, when he could). It allowed him to have a view of the surrounding area. An area that had grown on him in the past few semesters that he had been attending.

However, here, and in this body, the sun roasted him alive. Heat tore through him as he sprawled out onto the desk. His skin was drying out and his bones stiffening as he felt the sun upon him. Cursing his luck, the teen kept his head flat against his desk. By the time lunch period came, he was as dry as a husk.

'Sera could have told me about this,' he lamented. 'I didn't realize I'd be incapacitated by lunchtime.'

"Aikawa!" a female voice cried out, catching Tsukune's attention.

Stiffly turning his head, he could see a blonde girl rushing towards him. When she reached him, he vaguely heard something about water before her soft hands wrapped around him and helped him to stand up.

"Come with me. I'll get you out of the sun."

Her words were sincere and Tsukune was pleased to have someone here to help him.

"Oi, Tomonori, where are you taking him? You know you can't take him into the men's washroom right?" Orito's voice echoed through Tsukune's exhausted state.

"My name's not Tomonori!" the girl yelled, her grip releasing.

With no one holding him up any longer, Tsukune fell onto the ground. Staring at the cold linoleum flooring, he saw his blood spilling out and staining it a nice, dark crimson color.

Tomonori's scream at the sight of Tsukune face down on the floor was not comforting. He already knew that he was seriously injured, but to be forced into this position was nothing short of embarrassing. Never before had he been injured (at least this badly) through something as simple as what had just happened.

'At least I can be thankful that this will heal fairly easily,' he thought to himself, remembering Sera's information on this teen's healing ability.

"Ayumu!" Tomonori cried out, her words losing their formality as she picked him up off the floor. "I'm so sorry. I'll get you to the infirmary right away!"

The panic and apologetic nature of her tone did little to ease Tsukune's pain. Yet, it did manage to give him an insight into how much this girl cared. And it let him know to be very careful around her with that nickname. If this sort of incident was common, he didn't want to start suffering broken parts on a constant basis.

Her hands once again wrapped around him and lifted him up. She had strength, and lots of it, from what he could tell. And it was proving to be very beneficial as she lead him out of the classroom and started towards the infirmary.

"I'm so sorry Ayumu," she stated over and over. "I promise you, as your wife, that won't happen again!"

The last part of her sentence caused Tsukune to start choking. A wife, that's what she was to Ayumu. He couldn't believe it. They were first year high school students. How on earth could he have a wife? Once he got back to the house, he was definitely going to confront Sera about this information.

Due to his choking, however, Tomonori began to panic, forcing Tsukune to attempt to pacify her. Though, with his dried up body and broken nose, he only seemed to worry her further, causing her to speed up her movement in an attempt to get him to the infirmary sooner.

Arriving at the infirmary, Tsukune was ushered inside before being laid down on the bed. He could hear water running nearby as Tomonori scurried about the room. Once she stopped scurrying, Tsukune was drenched in cold water as a bucket was dumped over top of him.

"There," the blonde said triumphantly. "That should revitalize you!"

Feeling his body loosen up, the teen couldn't help, but agree with her. Thankfully, whatever healing factor Ayumu had, it was proving extremely beneficial as well. Though his nose stung like there was no tomorrow, it didn't feel as painful as it had when he initially broke it.

"Your nose is healing nicely as well. A benefit to your condition," Tomonori cheerfully tried to make conversation.

"Yeah, it is," Tsukune agreed with her, his mind racing to figure out why she'd know about his condition.

'Yoshida Yuki, that's her real name' Tsukune cheered inwardly.

He mentally thanked Sera numerous times as he ran through all the information she had provided him of the girl. Save for her being Ayumu's bride, he had a pretty good idea what to expect from her. Now, knowing who she was, Tsukune took the time to get a good look at her. She was already very appealing due to her blonde hair (something that Tsukune had never really seen before). Standing at a moderate height, he knew that she would probably fall in between Mizore and Kurumu height-wise.

She was also very well endowed. Judging just by the size shown through her shirt, he could assume that she was larger than Kurumu (who always seemed too refuse to wear a bra). Shaking his head violently, he tried to push away those thoughts. For one, he was respectful of all women and two; this girl was Ayumu's wife. He would not do anything untoward when with her. He was not Ayumu and, even though he was supposed to pretend to be him while residing in his body, Tsukune refused to cross any boundaries.

"If you're feeling any better, would you like to go eat lunch?" Yuki asked, breaking Tsukune from his musings. "I made an extra bento and thought you'd like to join me."

A smile spread across his face as he listened to her. He didn't have to worry about anything having happened between her and Ayumu as the way she spoke and acted (the furious blush on her face being an indicator) showed that they had not crossed any boundaries of their own. They were still in an early relationship phase; one that his mother loved to discuss about when she had gotten married.

"Sure, I'd love that," he responded sincerely.

The response seemed to cause Yuki to blush further. Her face became a bright red that was noticeable from her chin to her forehead. Smiling widely, Tsukune beckoned for her to lead him onwards. Excited, the girl bolted out of the infirmary and began to rush through the hallways to find a suitable place for them to eat.

Laughing at her actions, Tsukune followed after her. He knew that he could at least deal with a few of Ayumu's friends. Only time would tell if he managed to keep the charade up though.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"So, Yoshida-san, do you want to do anything?" Tsukune asked as he found her waiting at the school gates.

The sun was setting and Tsukune had finally deemed it safe to attempt heading out. However, when he saw the blonde, he thought it would be a good idea to try spending some more time with her. As such, when she jumped in shock, he couldn't help laughing.

"I'll take that as a no then," he teased.

Her subsequent blush amused him. Tsukune had never been so innocently involved with someone and despite the fact that he knew this could never go far, due to the fact that this wasn't his body, he was going to take some time to enjoy this.

"Aren't you spending time with Orito-san?" Yuki asked him.

"Nope, so, is that a yes?" he asked in response.

"Yes!" Yuki squeaked out happily.

"Well then, let's go. We'll figure something out while we're wandering!"

Yuki squeaked out another affirmative response and the two headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Where were you?" Sera hissed between clenched teeth when Tsukune returned to the house late that night. "Hellscythe-dono and Haruna were starting to get suspicious."

Looking directly into the angry green eyes, Tsukune attempted to hold his ground as he responded.

"I was out with Yoshida-san. She was still around as I was leaving the campus, so I asked her if she wanted to spend some time together. She's a very nice and sweet girl, so I don't see why there's an issue there," Tsukune shot back, only stuttering a couple of times under the harsh glare.

"The two in the den would say differently, especially Haruna. For your safety, don't say anything about," Sera was cut off as she saw the still healing damage on Tsukune's face.

"What happened?" she demanded, her train of thought switching.

"Leafy, is that Ayumu?" a female voice, presumably Haruna, called out.

Tsukune sniggered at what was obviously a nickname for Sera.

"Yes, I'm coming!" Tsukune called out, meeting Sera's 'We'll talk later' gaze with a glare of his own.

Satisfied that he didn't back down, and thinking about how proud Moka would've been of him then, he entered the den. Only to receive a kick to the face, breaking his nose once again and sending him flying back out into the hallway. So, maybe there was an issue with how he spent his time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Ayumu woke up groggy and confused. His dream had been absolutely terrible. He thought he was in the body of a pedophile, a pedophile that had a thing for a girl wearing a witch's costume. Looking around the Spartan room though, he came crashing back to reality. And that reality was that everything had genuinely happened and he was in the body of a pedophile.

Groaning he lay his head back down on the pillow and shut his eyes. How did his luck turn out to be so bad as to stick him in a place like this?

'At least I don't have to worry about turning into a Masou Shojou while here' he thought to himself.

Though, at the same time, it made him feel slightly empty.

"Are you awake now _**Tsukune-kun**_?" a female voice asked.

Startled into full alertness, Ayumu searched the room (which he had settled on being an infirmary) for the owner of the voice. Unable to find anyone, he was easily scared by the sudden appearance of a violet haired girl. Letting out a shriek, he felt his heart race as he fell out of the bed, hard.

"It's not nice to scare someone like that!" he said accusingly as he stared at the teenaged girl.

"Well, normally that's true, but you're not my Tsukune-kun, so I'll scare you if I like," she said coldly, the temperature in the room dropping significantly. "Now, tell me what you've done with him, and I won't have to resort to extreme measures."

Confused, but smart enough to know that his only bet was using this body against this girl, Ayumu picked himself up. Standing as tall as he could and putting on the bravest face he could muster, the youth stared down the violet-haired girl.

"You wouldn't want to hurt this body, would you?" he asked defiantly.

This caused the girl to stop and rethink what she was doing. That was enough time for Ayumu to grab the school jacket hanging off the headboard of the bed and run. Making it out of the door, he could, unexplainably, feel the presence of the girl following him.

Turning a corner, the youth picked up his speed to a sprint, pushing this body to its limits as he attempted to find an exit. Noticing a staircase, he vaulted over the railing and landed gracefully on the bottom of the steps. Pleased that whatever this Tsukukne guy was into, it had led to this sort of agility and muscle definition, Ayumu resumed his sprint.

He didn't trust the girl. She was an odd one; odder than any of his friends, who all had their own things that made them stand out. Granted, with this guy's interests, he wasn't too surprised that someone like her would also hang around him.

"Stop now!" the uncomfortably familiar voice called out, scaring Ayumu.

Blinking stupidly, his eyes remained on the face of the violet haired girl. He questioned himself as to how she could show up so quickly and how she managed to show up before him without any sound. Coming back to his senses, he moved into a combat ready stance, unsure of what the girl would do.

He could've been completely off the mark and she could genuinely want to harm this Tsukune fellow, but now was not the time to think about that. He'd defend himself if he needed to. Even from a young woman.

"You were right. I won't hurt Tsukune-kun. So you're safe while you're wearing his skin," the girl said, the overall temperature outdoors dropping to freezing. "However, I want to know who exactly you are and how you took his body."

Nodding unintelligently, Ayumu opened his mouth to speak.

"My name is Aikawa Ayumu. I'm not sure how I ended up taking your friend's body, but I can assure you that it was not my intention, ever! I'd like to know how all this happened myself."

"Aikawa," the girl repeated. "Well, you sound sincere. However, I don't trust you. I'll be watching you and everything you do. The others may believe that load of crap about amnesia, but even if he had amnesia, Tsukune-kun wouldn't forget us to that extent."

Her confidence stunned Ayumu. Even though her voice was very soft (so soft that when she raised it, it sounded like it was only at a normal speaking level), he could feel it radiating towards him. Distracted by it, he did not notice that she had continued speaking.

"Now, you're free to go. Just remember that I'm watching you," she said, bringing Ayumu back to reality.

"And your name?" he insisted, before she could leave.

"Shirayuki Mizore," the girl replied coolly.

As soon as she had finished, she disappeared. Ayumu felt more confused by this then he ever had before, eyes staring at the spot she had been moments earlier.

"Oh, Tsukune-kun, you're awake!" another female voice called out to him.

Letting his attention shift to find the new voice, Ayumu stumbled in awe of the pretty brunette rushing towards him. She wore a long skirt, one that went to her ankles and a tight corset that greatly enhanced her bust. Blushing, he tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, but knew that he would be questioned. It was just a feeling, but right now, he believed that his feelings would end up being right.

"Was Shirayuki-san just here?" the young woman asked.

"Uh, yeah, she just disappeared though," Ayumu stammered out.

"Thank you," she said quickly. "I'm very sorry for her confronting you like that Aikawa-san. It wasn't meant to happen that way."

As soon as that was said, Ayumu had an insane amount of questions running through his head. Mainly, who was this woman and what did she know about his current situation!

End Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 2! I had fun writing this. Introducing Tsukune to Yuki was a great start (IMO) for getting him used to the other characters around him. He'll be interacting more with the others as the story progresses, but he's got one more major one-on-one with Sera before things pick up. Now, with Ayumu, he got a shorter portion this chapter purely for the reason that the next chapter will have a greater focus on him. Now, you've probably also noticed that both Mizore and Ruby know that Ayumu is not Tsukune. I hope this mystery intrigues you readers and that you'll enjoy the path that the story is building. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Ayumu's interactions with Tsukune's harem will increase soon as well. Don't worry, it will happen!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. **

**Chapter 3**

Ayumu got into a defensive posture. If this woman knew who he really was, then he had no guarantee that he was safe around her. Right now, he was actually wishing for to be around the girl with the very icy attitude. At least her intentions were clear.

"Who are you and what do you know about me?" he demanded, his posture getting ever tighter.

Smiling gently, the brunette spoke with a lilting tone. "My name is Ruby Tojo. I'm the Yokai Academy Chairman's personal assistant. As to what I know about you; only that you have experience around the supernatural."

Ayumu groaned when he heard that. Somehow, things couldn't possibly get worse. At least now, he had a good idea of what he was dealing with. Or so he thought.

"If you're mentioning the supernatural… Can I assume that you're all monsters here?" he inquired, feeling slightly more confident.

"Yes, that is true. I myself am a witch," Ruby answered cheerily.

"A… witch?" the young man gasped out. "I've never actually met one before."

Before Ayumu could continue his thought, Ruby's eyes widened and she became very interested.

"You've never met one before? Oh, what a poor soul you are. You've never seen magic being performed then?"

"No, I've seen that," Ayumu let out a sigh as he spoke, memories of Haruna and the Masou Shoujo coming immediately to mind. "I've even used it."

"You have? What form? Did you summon anything, or was it more of a combat oriented magic?" Questions flew from Ruby's lips as she seemed to be trying to discern more about him.

However, her flurry of questions led to Ayumu thinking about something far different from what she was asking. His eyes roamed over her, taking in her lips, the curve of her neck and her ample bust line. She had plentiful curves, which were shown really well by the outfit she chose to wear. Realizing what he was doing, a blush spread across Ayumu's face. He may have perverted tendencies from time to time, and he was definitely an admirer of the female form, but now was not the time for any of that.

Ruby seemed to have noticed where his attention went as her face was a deep scarlet color. Blushing in embarrassment himself, Ayumu turned his eyes skywards and hoped that she wouldn't hurt him. He wasn't sure if this body could take a whole lot of damage. And with the amount of damage he was prone to taking from women; it was not something that he was hoping to find out.

"Tsukune-kun's never actually looked at me like that. It… it felt nice…" Ruby whispered so softly that Ayumu knew it wasn't meant to be heard.

"I was involved with Masou Shojou magic!" Ayumu said quickly, hoping to turn the topic away from his lecherous moment. "Necromancer magic as well."

This worked as he had intended. The brunette witch turning her full attention back to Ayumu had sparkles in her violet eyes as she listened, her focus exclusively on him. Blushing under the stare, he swallowed, hoping that his nervousness wasn't showing.

To have not been beaten on by a woman for even glancing at her was new to the youth. He was so used to it after living with two of the most violent women on the planet (at least, by his belief) that he was dumbfounded. Not enough to stop speaking, but dumbfounded enough to realize that his life was very strange.

"Wow, that sounds like powerful magic," Ruby cheered as Ayumu finished speaking. "However, I should probably get back onto the topic we started with. So, as I had said. I know that you have experience around the supernatural. And this is a school for monsters, so this experience will prove to be invaluable for you."

Her cheer was nearly contagious as Ayumu felt himself being pulled along with it. However, he knew that he shouldn't let his guard down any further. There was no telling what would happen and he needed to return to Eu and the others.

"Is it possible for me to speak with this Chairman? It sounds like he may be able to explain this situation better," Ayumu inquired.

Ruby however, cast her eyes downwards when he asked.

"Sorry, he told me that he would be unavailable for the next while. I'm to be your number one source while you're here!" the witch said reluctantly. "I hope I can help you in any way that you need."

Ignoring the lewd thoughts that tried to burst into his mind, Ayumu nodded in understanding. He didn't like the fact that he wouldn't be able to speak with this Chairman, but he also understood that Ruby was probably just as much in the dark as he was as to the reasons he was here. Though, it could all be an act. He would never forget Kyoko or what she had put him through.

"Could you give me some details on the people that Aono spends time around? I don't want to destroy any of his friendships," he asked. "Also… is he a pedophile?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The time that Ayumu had spent with Ruby had been fairly productive. Though still very wary of her, he at least understood some more about who Tsukune Aono is. That and he finally knew that he was not residing in the body of a pedophile. Yukari Sendo, as he had been informed of the little witch's name, was just obsessed with getting into a threesome with Tsukune and Moka, the silver haired woman he had seen earlier. Running through this information in his head, the teen didn't notice as he bumped into the aforementioned silver haired woman.

"Excuse me," he said quickly before realizing who it was. "Ah, Moka-san, I was just looking for you!

Moka turned around, noticing Ayumu sitting on the ground and offered him a hand.

"Tsukune-kun, you remember me?" she asked hopefully.

It was an odd contrast, listening to this elegant woman speak as it seemed to almost hold a level of infatuation. This was not something Ayumu would've included with someone as obviously royal as this vampiress. He would identify it with someone more like Tomonori, definitely, but not this woman.

"I'm remembering names," he offered. "Names and faces, at least. I'm just not remembering details."

Ruby's information was in depth, but nothing compared to what Tsukune would have obviously experienced with these people. Ayumu couldn't replicate that, but he could at least acknowledge each of them by the titles Tsukune used.

The look of disappointment that passed across the woman's face disheartened him though. If his friends were to forget him, he wouldn't even know what to do with himself. Putting on a smile, he hoped that his offer would spark a bit of life back into her expression. Something about her made him want to keep her happy and so, he was going to use Ruby's last resort as a first resort.

"I do remember that I would offer you my blood," he said with a smile. "So, go ahead, drink up."

Standing tall, he waited for the anaesthetic application. Though this wasn't his body and the girls weren't the ones he spent a lot of time around, Ayumu was willing and ready to receive a kiss for the sake of keeping this girl happy. At least, that's what he told himself.

However, the sudden bite and pain that shot through him as he felt her fangs dig in was not part of his plan. Too stunned to scream or move, the teen allowed her to drink her fill before she released his neck, her tongue gliding sensually over the broken skin, causing it to heal. Freed from the pain, Ayumu rapidly placed his hand over the spot where she had bit. Only the barest trace of her bite was left.

"That's one heck of a hickey," he mumbled out as he removed his hand and looked into the gracious eyes of the vampiress.

'Well, at least she's happier now,' he thought to himself, a smile of his own spreading across his face.

"Thank you Tsukune-kun," she said, confirming Ayumu's beliefs. "I was out looking for you. Mizore-san seemed to be in a bit of a mood, so I thought it'd be safer for you if I came to find you."

Smiling sweetly at her, Ayumu gave his thanks. It wasn't often he interacted with girls who weren't trying to harm him. After all, the numerous injuries he suffered at the hands of Haruna, Sera, Eu, Tomonori…

Ayumu's face blanched as he thought back on it. He had to be some sort of massive masochist to stick around them. Pity suddenly washed over him as he realized that this Tsukune would probably be enduring that himself right now.

'My thoughts go out to you,' he mentally stated, before returning his attention to Moka, who was waiting for him to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Tsukune rubbed his face as he felt his body healing. The armored girl, Eu, had offered to fix him up. However, having read everything that had been written, she believed he deserved it as well. Groaning in frustration as he proceeded out of the den and up towards Ayumu's bedroom, he reflected on all the information he could gather about the two girls.

Eu was a jealous sort. She clearly did not like Ayumu hanging around other females. The bitter reaction to him when he returned kind of proved that right off the bat. Especially after Sera had explained to him how protective she was of Ayumu this morning.

Haruna on the other hand, well, Tsukune didn't know how to describe her. With all he'd seen (mainly being her left foot), he had no idea whether she actually cared about Ayumu or just enjoyed beating on him. And he had no urge to discover anything further at the moment.

Lying down on the bed, Tsukune stared up at the ceiling. Today had gone fine, all things considered, until her returned to the house. His mind soon wandered to whether this was a common occurrence, even if Ayumu hadn't spent time with someone else. Before he could think on that further, he was viciously startled by a panel in the roof being moved away.

"We need to talk," Sera's voice added to the threatening red glow of her eyes as Tsukune scooted off of the bed.

"What do we need to talk about?" he asked, pressing himself up against a wall in an attempt to stay out of her line of sight.

Despite spending a lot of time around vampires, and even facing off against the yokai god Alucard, Tsukune had no urge to know what Sera's bad side was like. Hoping to avoid any unnecessary pain (as he wasn't sure whether he could trust her initial promise), he tried to stay out of sight. That didn't end up working as Sera dropped down to his level and sat elegantly upon the bed.

"You shouldn't provoke Hellscythe-dono and Haruna at the same time. They seemed to be able to tell already who you were with," Sera said, her eyes returning to their emerald color. "You need to be more careful. I'm not sure whether you'll be able to withstand the same amount of damage as Ayumu due to the lack of the connection he shares with Hellscythe-dono."

Tsukune nodded in understanding. His mouth shut tight so that he didn't say anything that could possibly enrage her.

"Now, I want to know how your nose originally broke. It's not something I see Ayumu suffer and so I'd like a better idea of what went on."

Tsukune proceeded to detail his day without hesitation. Finishing swiftly, he let out a breath that he didn't realize he'd been keeping in as Sera cut herself off from contact. When she finally returned, her gaze was less harsh and more understanding. He doubted that Ayumu saw this side of her often, but pushed that out of his mind as he sat straighter, hoping that whatever she was about to say wasn't bad.

"Well, it seems like you've ingratiated yourself with Maelstrom," Sera said. "However, you need to be wary when you go back tomorrow. Sarasvati also attends school there and has just as much of an obsession with Ayumu as Haruna and Maelstrom. However, she obsesses over his… his…"

Sera struggled to finish her sentence and for some reason, Tsukune instinctively covered his rear.

"I think I may know where you're going with this," he said, trying to help her out of her funk. "And, I'll be very careful. Being raped while on the school grounds is not something I'd like to have happen."

Sera let out a sigh of release as she no longer had to continue speaking on that subject.

"I doubt she'd rape you, but do be careful," she warned him. "Ayumu has many friends and enemies lurking around out there. So, just be careful."

Sera's warning was laced with tenderness. Tsukune didn't expect that after her initial appearance in the room. From the sounds of it though, this was unusual for her as well. He could only think about how she must not really show this side to Ayumu often. Feeling slightly lucky (mainly because he had one less person to worry about beating on him), he headed to the door to open it for her to exit. However, she had already returned to the roof, returning the tile behind her with a final warning of "Be careful!"

"I will, I will," Tsukune assured her as he proceeded to the bed.

Lying face down on it, he closed his eyes and prayed for sleep to come soon. Maybe it would return him to his friends.

End Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here is chapter 3. I quite enjoyed writing it as I'm slowly building up the story (prologue and three chapters = one day!) and heading towards the point where it will really pick up. Most of these chapters so far have been introductory and I've still got at least two more of this style to go (mainly focusing on Ayumu's interactions with Tsukune's harem, after all, Kurumu, Kokoa and Yukari need some screen time) before things start picking up. Oh, and I'm going to start introducing attraction to members of their respective harems between the two leads. I think it would be a believable thing to have happen when neither are hitched to anyone. Thanks for taking the time to read this and please leave a review if you feel like it. Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I'm working on some more one-shots for 'Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka?' so they may be appearing within the next few days. **


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own either series.

**Chapter 4**

The new day came too quickly for Ayumu. He had been up very late trying to catch up on the work he had missed due to his fainting fit the morning before. The fact that the body he inhabited belonged to a student a full year above him meant that he was just about ready to scream by the third hour of math homework. By the time he had finally managed to turn out his lights and close his eyes, the teen practically had to arise once again.

Dressing sluggishly, he was really not looking forward to the new day. As he actually had to attend classes today, he was unsure if he would be able to keep up a believable persona. Despite all the information Ruby had imparted on him yesterday, he wasn't really sure what to make of this Tsukune. Her descriptions had fallen much more on the side of blind praise and hero worship than anything actually solid. And with the inability to ask any of the others about him, he was left to flounder in what he could figure out from the teen's possessions.

Stepping outside of the dorm room, Ayumu was greeted with a burst of cold air.

"Hello Shirayuki-san," he said with a yawn as he walked away from the door; his bag bouncing against his back.

What Ruby's information did provide Ayumu was a good understanding of the girls who spent their time around Tsukune. First there was Moka, who apparently was in the forefront for Tsukune's affections. A powerful super vampire bearing the legendary 'shinso blood' (whatever that meant). Next, there was Kurumu (the one who tried to suffocate him with her breasts); a succubus who swore off her very nature for the sake of winning Tsukune's heart.

Following her, there was the little witch Yukari. After the shock of discovering that she was thirteen, he could honestly admit that he had overreacted when he had initially seen her. He was only sixteen after all, a three year age difference was not as criminal as he had made it seem (that and, he was probably the one hanging around pedophiles if he really thought about it… How old were the vampires he spent time with?). Moving on from Yukari there was Ruby (who seemed to have a hard time staying on topic about herself). The witch had detailed a little bit about her past and how Tsukune had managed to save her from making the worst decision in her life. Though she didn't elaborate, he could tell that she respected Tsukune (leading into the aforementioned 'Hero Worship').

Then came the dangerous ones (or so Ruby detailed them). Ayumu could only sigh as he thought about them. First there was Mizore, the one who had confronted him in the infirmary, and he was told to be very careful around her. Especially since he revealed that he wasn't Tsukune. She was very protective of the young man. After her was Kokoa. This was a girl Ayumu knew how to deal with. 'Leave her alone,' that was the only safe way to deal with someone who sounded like a mini Sera. The fact that she was Moka's younger sister (effectively making her a vampire as well) only added to Ayumu's biased impression.

Rubbing his face with the back of his hand, he continued walking towards the school. This time, he intended to spend a whole day in classes, possibly learning something, but most importantly… enjoying the seat near the window!

Ever since he had become a zombie, he had been unable to enjoy the sunlight, but while he was in Tsukune's body, he was going to take as much advantage of this returned perk as he possibly could. Practically skipping along the path in excitement, he didn't notice the one girl he didn't want to encounter bounding down the pathway. For that reason, the two of them collided with each other.

Ayumu fell to the ground in pain as he tried to figure out what had hit him. It had felt like the force of a missile or some sort of high speed projectile had rammed into him. Sitting up and coughing violently, he looked around. Placing his hand down, he felt something soft underneath him. Squeezing to try and figure it out, he was greeted with a ferocious snarl and a kick to the face that sent him flying back a numerous feet.

"What the hell does my sister see in you!" a female voice yelled out, signifying to Ayumu that he had just groped the worst possible person.

Panic shot through him as he prepared for the beating that he would receive. That and he mentally reminded himself that it would take a while to heal. Not having his healing abilities was going to suck.

Bracing himself, Ayumu awaited the impending strike. Only, he was left waiting as the girl seemed to have lost interest. Relaxing, the male looked over at her and could see that her face was scarlet and she was trying not to look at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked nervously.

If this girl was anything like either Sera or Haruna, Ayumu was going to have to play this carefully. Inching back towards her, he hoped that he wouldn't be crossing any boundaries with his approach.

"Stay back!" the girl yelled suddenly. "I'm perfectly fine, so you don't need to come any closer to me."

"Are you sure?" Ayumu asked.

Her face was still scarlet and her eyes refused to meet his. This alone left him wondering how truthful the girl was being. However, when she finally looked back into his eyes, he knew that he had made a mistake in coming closer.

"You didn't have to do that a second time, stupid pervert!" she yelled out. "If you want your memories back fine, but don't try to replay our first encounter!"

Stunned, Ayumu backed away and attempted to find some cover. Kokoa seemed to be growing increasingly violent and he didn't want to stick around and wait for her to explode. Ducking behind a tree, he got into a crouched position and placed his hands overtop his head.

After a few moments of silence that followed his retreat, the teen decided that it may be wise to stick his head out and see what was going on. Finding that Kokoa seemed to be just sitting there, staring off as if dazed, he concluded that it would be fine to come out and proceed towards the school.

Doing his best to silently slip by the girl, he had the great misfortune of stepping on a fairly large twig (at least, large for what it is). The cracking noise caught the red headed vampiress' attention. Focusing her green gaze on him, Ayumu could see a lot of similarities to Sera there alone. Pushing back those thoughts, he grinned innocently before running past her.

Not even bothering to see if she was following him, he made his way towards the school, and hopefully, sanctuary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

"Tsukune-kun, is everything alright?" a worried Moka asked as she took in the panting youth.

Grinning, Ayumu debated how he could explain the situation to her without giving up the amnesia angle. It seemed to be working for him and he didn't want to do anything to jinx it with her. From what Ruby had discussed, she'd probably try to tear him limb from limb for inhabiting her beloved's body.

"Do I know a red haired girl?" he asked innocently, finally figuring out what he would say.

Moka's eyes widened as he finished his question. Clearly Kokoa would be dealt with when the silver haired young woman found her.

"Yes, but don't worry about her. She has a violent streak, but you've been safe from her for the past while. She won't do anything to upset me after all," Moka told him with a somewhat sinister smile upon her face.

Quivering slightly, Ayumu felt a wave of pity for the girl. Whatever Moka had in store, it wouldn't be very pretty. Granted, he had a feeling (at least from Ruby's descriptions) that whatever was going to happen, Kokoa would find some method of enjoying it.

"So, what classes do we have today?" he asked, attempting to take the topic off of Kokoa and whatever punishment she would receive.

Just as Moka was about to open her mouth to answer, she was interrupted by a different female voice, a female voice that Ayumu remembered fairly well. Once again adopting a braced state, he awaited the soft, yet suffocating, greeting he would soon be given.

He was not disappointed as he felt a pair of slender arms wrap around his head and pull it straight towards the yellow covered bosom of the cyan haired girl from the day before. As his face plunged directly into the vest-covered flesh, he tried to go back through Ruby's information and determine which girl he was dealing with here.

"Kurumu-chan, could you please let go," he tried to gasp out as she clutched tightly to him.

However, to her and Moka, who had started fighting, they had only heard a muffled set of words that held no meaning to them in their garbled state. Feeling the air leaving him, Ayumu knew that when he returned to his original body and his friends, he would never have a fantasy about Sera doing this to him ever again.

No longer able to breathe properly, the male started to see his vision blackening. He was also being visited by one of his Eu fantasies as he started to lose consciousness.

"Don't go Onii-san!" she called out. "You've been doing so well. Don't die here!"

Unable to comfort the adorable figment of his imagination, Ayumu allowed himself to black out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Coming to, Ayumu found himself lying on the ground with Yukari, the little witch, holding his head in her lap. Confused as to when she showed up, he thought of asking, but decided against it. Taking a good look at her from this position, he could easily say that she was quite a cute teenager, much like Haruna (if he were to compare them).

"You've woken up!" she exclaimed joyously. "That's wonderful!"

Groaning at the sudden burst of volume that her voice provided, he slowly eased himself up into a sitting position.

"What happened?" he asked.

Ayumu knew that he had practically been suffocated by the succubus, Kurumu, and that he had fainted again due to it. This time though, he didn't end up in the infirmary so things were very odd.

"Moka-san and the cow were in a state of panic after you fainted," Yukari began. "And that led to an argument where, for the first time ever, I had to keep you away from Moka-san, just as much as the cow."

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes as she said that. Clearly, she had some sort of obsession with Moka. Ayumu pushed that thought to the back of his mind though. Instead he worked his way into a standing position and offered his hand to help Yukari up.

"Where are they now?" he asked her.

"Probably making their way to Nekonome-sensei to receive a punishment," the little with exclaimed cheerfully. "My Moka-san shouldn't deserve one. She was just defending you from that girl."

Her switch to a sour disposition confused Ayumu. Was this girl bipolar? Or was she just experiencing the start of teenage mood swings?

Following behind Yukari, he allowed her to lead him towards their morning class, unaware of the icy presence watching him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Tsukune was thankful that he wasn't woken up by a kick from Haruna again. The previous morning was understandable, to an extent; it had helped to immediately alert him to his situation. However, if it had happened again, he wouldn't know how he'd react.

Stretching his body before staring out at the barely lit city, he knew that he would need to start preparing breakfast for everyone. Hopefully he wasn't too, too rusty when it came to cooking something other than what he threw together the day before.

While not as skilled as Mizore, Kurumu or Ruby, Tsukune was no slouch in the kitchen. Proceeding to his destination, he was shocked to see Haruna already up, dressed only in a nightshirt, and making food.

"I thought it was my turn today?" Tsukune said, hoping it was in character.

"No, today it's me!" Haruna replied defiantly. "I'll make breakfast today. Just make sure that Leafy stays out of the kitchen!"

Nodding in acceptance and understanding, Tsukune backed out of the room. He didn't know whether continuing to talk with Haruna would be safe or not, so he found a seat at the table in the den and started to wait.

The tapping of a pen caught his attention and brought it to the other person in the room; the necromancer who had brought Ayumu back to life. Looking over at her, he shifted his gaze in an attempt to spot her notebook. Finding it, he read out what she had written and grinned. Tea was definitely something that he could prepare and prepare well.

Getting up, he proceeded back to the kitchen where an angry Haruna was arguing with Sera.

"Stay out of the kitchen Leafy. We don't need another of your toxic messes," the younger girl yelled out.

"I'm just here to grab some water," the vampire replied coolly. "I don't see why there's an issue with that?"

"Ladies, please don't fight this early in the morning," Tsukune requested as he walked towards the tea pot.

"Stay out of this insect!" Sera lashed out at him, her voice belying her cranky and tired nature.

"She's right baka! You need to stay out when you're not being spoken to," Haruna seemed to agree with Sera.

Letting out a sigh, he proceeded to prepare the tea; ignoring the two bickering females next to him. Once it finished, he grabbed a set of cups and proceeded to the den. Setting them down, he filled each of them with tea before collapsing.

'Is everything alright?' the sheet of paper that Eu had just held up inquired.

Looking over to her, Tsukune could read a hint of concern off of her normally stoic features. Giving her a smile, he opened his mouth to speak before remembering Sera's warning.

"_Don't do anything that could even hint that you aren't Ayumu."_

With that hanging over his head, he shut his mouth and just kept the smile plastered on his face.

'Everything's not fine. Speak!' Eu's next note demanded.

Tsukune forced the grin even more than before when he saw that. This girl was brilliant at reading people, or just Ayumu, he didn't know for sure, but it was going to prove to be a hassle. She was close to him, and it was very visible. Every move he made now was going to have to be carefully planned out if he hoped to keep the façade up.

"I'm just tired. Long day yesterday," he finally answered her, hoping it was in character enough to avoid suspicions.

Eu seemed to take that and returned to her tea. Lifting it up, she started to drink it with a silent elegance that Tsukune had never seen before. Even Moka, who radiated elegance, could not achieve this sort of serenity. He even felt a blush spreading across his face as he watched her, mesmerized by her movements, or lack thereof.

He was so caught up in watching her, that he didn't notice Haruna and Sera enter the room. The excited placement of a lit up plate in the center of the table did manage to catch his attention. Drawing it to the two other females, Tsukune looked between the food and Haruna.

The fact that it was giving a nice golden sheen worried him. Was it safe to eat, or was it dangerous? He had no idea, but knew that he would have to try it if he didn't want to arouse suspicions.

Serving up enough food for each of them, he stared at the globular mass, worried about whether he should dig into it and keep up the ruse, or ignore it and take whatever punishment would be delivered to him. Tentatively putting his chopsticks to it, he closed them around some and tore it off. Lifting it to his mouth, he put it in and swallowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Tsukune let out a groan as he sat down at his desk. After taking that first bite, his reaction had apparently elicited the cries of "Pervert!" and "Stupid Insect!" from Haruna and Sera respectively. He had been punched and kicked (he was going to have to talk to Sera about that when he returned that evening) and had limped all the way to school. His body had only recovered a few minutes before, so he was still fairly sore.

"Good morning Aikawa-kun!" Yuki's cheery voice greeted him as she walked into the classroom.

Turning his attention to the blonde, Tsukune let a genuine smile spread across his face. The one girl here who was easy to be around had arrived and it felt like he had been given life again. Straightening himself as much as he possibly could (still being sore from the earlier injuries), he greeted her in return.

"How are you this morning?" he asked her, his mood having instantly lifted with her presence.

"Tired, got up very early again today," Yuki began. "Oh, not that it was for you or anything!"

The blush on her face was adorable. If she was trying to portray a tsundere, she wasn't doing a very good job. However, Tsukune decided that it was probably more likely that she was just very devoted to Ayumu (and had been told to stop a few times), so she would do these sorts of things.

Switching his attention away from his thoughts and to the blonde, he gave another easy smile.

"Well, there's still some time before the first class of the day. If you want, I'll wake you before it starts," Tsukune offered.

A grin lit up Yuki's face as she accepted his offer. Finding her desk, she slumped down into it and let out a yawn before lying her head down and shutting her eyes. Tsukune watched her for a few moments as she fell into a deep slumber. Her face framed by her hair as her breathing steadied out.

Blushing, Tsukune forced himself to look away. This was not the right time, place or even person to be thinking about in that way. Smacking the sides of his face, he had to mentally remind himself that Yuki was married to the owner of this body. That and he had Moka and his friends back home who were waiting for him.

Letting his attention phase in and out of focus, he waited for class to start. As he saw other students start to arrive, he finally returned his attention to Yuki, who was sleeping soundly upon her desk. Loathe to waking her, Tsukune knew that he had to do the right thing. Tapping her gently, he leaned in closer and tried to coerce her into waking.

Yuki seemed to want none of it, but Tsukune knew that he would have failed the request given to him if he didn't force her to get up. Knowing that there was only one method left, he braced himself.

"Yoshida-chan, you need to wake up," he said softly before poking her in her side.

A startled shriek burst from her as she woke up, sending Tsukune flying to the floor with a nicely placed uppercut. Laughing through the pain, Tsukune knew he should have expected that. However, it was nice to see that he hadn't failed her.

Though, the looks he was receiving from the class, those he could've done without.

End Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter 4 of Yes, We Have Switched Bodies. I hope everyone enjoyed this one and is pumped for chapter 5. Now, before questions start being asked. In the manga version of Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Ayumu and Yuki do share classes. So, I used this for the start of this chapter (seeing as it could, potentially, be a day where they share classes). **

**Anyways, this chapter came out a lot better than I was expecting. So, I hope everyone enjoyed it. Oh and it was a ton of fun to write Kokoa again. I really need to go back and work on some of my stuff involving her. **

**Now, I just want to say that I have been hooked on Fire Emblem Awakening for the past… well since I got it (a week early might I add) at release. So, I'm planning on working on some stuff for that as well. If fantasy, Fire Emblem, or a lack of care for spoilers is your thing, I'd love it if they be checked out when posted. **

**Please leave a review if it suits your fancy and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. Next chapter's going to deal with some characters that haven't had screen time yet, though have been mentioned. I hope you enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either series. **

**Chapter 5**

A whoosh of magically fueled air burst through Mikogami Tenmei's lab. His eyes darting to the left and the origin point of the wind, before returning to his work. A sly smile spread across his face as he put away the object he was studying and turned to face his visitor.

"Ariel-san, it's so good to see you," he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Mikogami-san, I can say the same to you," the light blue haired woman replied, a smile of her own dancing across her features. "I hope that the child I gave you hasn't been causing trouble."

"Far from it, he's starting to acclimate nicely to the surroundings he's been placed in. Granted, I didn't think for the life of me that he would have experience with vampires, yet never have had his blood sucked," Mikogami said with a chuckle. "To see him in such pain, while I shouldn't find it as such, is very amusing. He lets the entire school grounds know exactly when Akashiya-san's fed."

Ariel laughed at that, her eyes alight with the mischief that drove her.

"Well, you must be worried about your protégé. After all, you wouldn't have called this meeting without hearing from me," she stated calmly.

"Of course, I'd love to hear how Aono is faring under your care," Mikogami answered her.

Ariel shifted her feet before speaking. A sign that Mikogami knew meant he would become tired out by the following conversation.

"Let's just say, Ayumu, has a similar situation as to what you warned me about here," she began. "However, unlike the girls you watch over, these ones tend to treat him less than well."

Mikogami felt a familiar twitch developing over his left eye. He had a feeling he knew all too well where this was leading and he didn't like it.

"Less than well, please explain," he requested.

"Well, in the three weeks since the switch, he has had numerous bones broken, he has been beaten by two of the three girls he shares an abode with and he has been harassed by numerous others," the Masou Shojou instructor coughed out.

Mikogami's twitch became visible to Ariel as she backed away. The Dark Lord's temper was fierce when provoked, and it took a lot to draw it out. Looking for a way to defend herself (without starting a full fight), she grabbed one of his fireplace prods and held it menacingly.

"Mikogami-san, you must know that if anything different occurred, the girls would've become suspicious," Ariel said.

"Didn't you have someone there who was ready to help him?" Mikogami asked.

Ariel shook her head negative. Collapsing into his chair, Mikogami rubbed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. How did it become commonplace for him to be the most prepared for these sort of odd situations?

Leaning back, he reflected on how well his assistant had helped out Ayumu. To have Tsukune left to sink or swim, as much as Mikogami needed this switch to occur, he felt extremely guilty. Turning his focus back to Ariel, his eyes glowed menacingly as he stood up.

"Has Aono found anyone to help him?" the Yokai Academy chairman questioned.

"Of course he has. If he was even half as charming as you made him out to be, he would've had no problem winning over someone. Granted, the person who is helping him… well she has attacked him a few times to keep up the ruse."

Another groan escaped from Mikogami. This was impossible. Despite his friendship with this woman, he was starting to regret having contacted her to make this possible. He should've just started Tsukune off in his care and trained him himself. However, he had made the decision to have backup and so came to this ridiculous agreement with Ariel.

"Is there anything you can do to prevent him from being used as a punching bag?" the man asked.

"Nope," Ariel replied immediately. "It'll be good for him though. From the sounds of it, he lives a very cushy life here."

Mikogami wanted to smack his forehead as he listened to Ariel. The woman truly was flat out impossible. Taking a few calming breaths, the man knew that he couldn't say much about her. He too had done some very questionable things in his life. Yet, allowing abusive friendships like this to occur was not something he believed in.

"He's at least still in one piece, correct?"

"Hmm," Ariel answered as she tapped her chin. "If you don't count the fact that, due to Ayumu being a 'zombie', his body regenerates, then yes! He's in one piece."

Deciding that it was futile to even continue this conversation with the woman, Mikogami switched topics.

"Well, on a different note, there's a darker reason that I needed to meet with you so urgently. They've begun to move."

"Moving already? Then we must've left a bigger impact than I thought!"

Mikogami nodded. Their actions had provoked their foes into moving much sooner.

"I recommend that we spend the rest of this meeting discussing possible strategies," he offered.

Ariel accepted and put down the fireplace prod. Taking a seat, the two began to talk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You need me to what?" Ayumu asked as Moka sat across from him.

"Come with me and train. You used to do it all the time," the silver haired young woman answered.

"Yes, I can assume that if these scars signify anything," he replied. "But that doesn't make me interested in adding new ones. That and I am kind of obliged to be somewhere else."

Moka's scowl was not encouraging and Ayumu prayed that he didn't just make a fatal mistake. However, the vampiress relented swiftly and a small smile appeared on her face again.

"Gin running you through how to work in the Newspaper Club?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he said that I needed to be given a full rundown of everything there before I'd be allowed to start working again," he supplied.

"Then I'm coming along. I don't trust that pervert to not try and set you up for something again; especially when you barely even remember him."

Ayumu was thankful for Moka's offer. He too didn't trust the werewolf very much. Part of it came from the fact that he was the first werewolf Ayumu had ever met, and the other part was due to his notoriety on campus. When Ruby realized that he was going to be interacting with the wolf, she had put him through a crash course on the teen's personality, hobbies, and dirty tendencies. It still caused him to involuntarily shudder when he thought about it.

"When do you have to be there?" Moka's question brought him out of his thoughts and back to reality.

Glancing down at the watch on his wrist, Ayumu swore softly. He was five minutes late already.

"Five minutes ago," he answered her with a chuckle.

Moka let out a sigh and grabbed his wrist. Dragging him behind her as they proceeded to the clubroom, she tried to keep a light conversation going. Ayumu could feel her emotions wafting off of her. She was worried about Tsukune. She loved him deeply and her worry was starting to become visible.

The fact that he wasn't Tsukune and couldn't fulfill anything to help her was heartbreaking. He just hoped that this Tsukune was able to be a comfort to his friends, mainly Eu. She always needed someone to be with her. Maybe not in the exact same space as her, but the knowledge of someone always willing to be by her side was something he hoped Tsukune would grasp. That and that Haruna and Sera didn't attempt to kill him. Those two, as much as he cared for them, were kind of psychotic…

Oh and then there was Yuki! Granted, Tsukune would probably have the least amount of trouble with her, but he still hoped that everything went alright. With the rumour of someone he knew going to be here to talk with the Chairman (courtesy of Ruby); he could start to piece things together. And that meant that Tsukune had no help on his side.

"You're spacing out. Is everything alright?" Moka's voice, for the nth time in the past three weeks, returned him to reality.

"Yes, just thinking," he told her.

"Thinking about what?"

"Things," Ayumu said. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest."

Moka gave him a strained smile and he felt his heart creak and groan under the weight. Her care for the teen was very strong. It was something he hoped that some woman would show him. None of the ones he spent time around seemed to feel that way about him. They made it clear that he was the supplier of sustenance and housing. Or, were forced into marriage with him by some stupid custom.

"Well, if you have anything you want to speak to me about. Please do," Moka requested.

Ayumu gave her a friendly smile and agreed. Continuing to follow behind her, they made the rest of the trip to the clubroom in silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Finally!" Ayumu shouted once he was done with Gin's training.

His hands were high above his head as he allowed himself to fall backwards onto the grass. He had spent far too much time around that werewolf today and it was great to be free. Moka had left after an hour and a few well-placed threats to Gin. Left alone, he was put through the wringer during his crash course on the Newspaper Club. How Tsukune managed to deal with all this work, he would never know, though he did have an inkling suspicion that Gin was messing with him in some way.

"Was your meeting fruitful?" a cold feminine voice asked, startling Ayumu.

He could never get used to Mizore. She had a very strong tendency to just appear in random areas. It was if she had nothing else to do with her life than stalk him.

"Yes, it was," he answered her nervously.

Ruby had been keeping her away from him for a while. And she didn't seem to do anything during class hours. However, now that she had him while alone, he didn't know what to expect from her.

"That's good. We wouldn't want you harming Tsukune-kun's body now would we?"

Her cold response set Ayumu on edge. How was he supposed to protect himself from someone who he could tell Tsukune would never hurt? Granted, her words did make him feel safe in the fact that he wouldn't be targeted for any form of physical pain or discomfort.

As his focus returned to what was going on, he noticed that Mizore had moved a lot closer.

"You've told me your name, but who are you? How did you take Tsukune-kun's body?" she questioned coldly.

Shivering involuntarily, Ayumu pondered whether he should even bother answering her, or run away. Deciding that running would probably make things worse for him, he decided that confronting her now would be for the better.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how I ended up here or why. I'm just here and there's nothing that I know can be done about it," he said.

What sounded like a growl emanated from the yuki onna. At this point, Ayumu felt it would be wise to leave her alone. As he started to move away, he noticed something off in the distance.

"Is that someone over there?" he asked, catching the attention of the icy girl.

Her violet eyes focused on the spot where Ayumu was looking, frustrated at his attempts to both leave and change topics. However, as she took in the sight, her eyes suddenly narrowed. Someone was there and they were watching them. How she had missed their presence eluded her, but it didn't matter to her as she prepared herself. Even from this distance, she could feel the menacing aura radiating towards her.

"Can you fight?" she inquired to Ayumu.

"Yes, I can definitely fight," he answered her, getting himself into a familiar stance.

"Are you sure? That doesn't look like any combat stance that I know," the yuki onna growled.

Ayumu sighed; this wasn't the time to argue about this. They needed to be ready to fight whatever this presence was. Bracing himself for its arrival, he was caught completely off guard by the shriek from his hostile partner. Turning to face her, he saw a long cut across her torso, blood oozing out and onto the ground and she stumbled backwards.

Searching for his foe, the teen tried to find the perpetrator of the act. Unable to see anyone, he was ready to just rush over to the bleeding girl when he felt a wave of dark energy. Ducking to the ground, he watched in horror as a collection of trees was sliced apart by the energy. Whatever this guy was, he had some nasty powers.

It was at that moment that he felt the incoming presence. Twisting his body, Ayumu barely managed to block the kick sent his way. Pushing it back, he finally caught sight of his opponent.

The figure had long red hair, tied in a ponytail and piercing sapphire blue eyes. If it wasn't for the blossoming beard and the very flat chest, Ayumu would've confused him for a woman.

"Like what you see?" the figure taunted as he began to gather up a dark purple energy around his right hand.

"Not really. Can't forgive someone who harms a woman like that," Ayumu replied, indicating the swiftly paling yuki onna.

He needed to finish this fight quickly so he could find her some help. Even though she was very hostile to him, that did not mean he was going to let her be killed by a bastard like this guy.

Leaping towards the man, Ayumu tried to push him onto the defensive, but failed miserably as he was forced back. His arms were held up high in front of his face as he tried to avoid the waves of energy sent towards him.

Hearing the crashing of more trees, he knew that he had at least kept the guy's aim away from Mizore. Letting out a soft sigh, he soon became panicked by the sinister expression on his foe's face.

"Oh, protecting the ice witch are you?" he said. "Well, sorry to disappoint, but I think she'll be my next target."

As the man began to prepare another wave of dark energy, Ayumu started to sweat. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Was he supposed to take the blow? Would he even be fast enough? Would the guy stop him before he reached her?

All these questions raced through his mind as he picked himself up and began moving. Running as hard as he could towards Mizore's stunned form, he tried to leap in front of the energy, but felt the man's hand grip his collar.

"No way you're not going anywhere," he chuckled darkly. "This is going to be so much fun when her torso's split. It will leave such a nice red dressing on the ground."

Cursing his ineptitude, Ayumu stared in horror as the energy raced towards Mizore. Why couldn't he have been stronger?

Looking back up, he was pleasantly surprised to see that his hostile companion was still alive. He was even more pleased to see that Ruby was there, gathering her up in her arms. What Ayumu couldn't understand was who the man in the white robes was doing there.

"Release my student… NOW!" the man shouted, his eyes glowing a vicious red underneath his hood.

"And what if I don't?" Ayumu's captor asked, his smile growing wider and darker as he spoke.

"Then I'll have to kill you," the man said darkly, his eyes growing fiercer in color.

"I'd like to see you try!" the other man shouted out, his voice breaking slightly.

'Why am I part of this?' Ayumu mentally questioned as he came to the realization of what was going on.

His relief for Mizore had been short lived as he suddenly began to fear for his life.

'I want my old body back!' he internally screamed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsukune yawned loudly as he walked down the street. It was still very early in the morning and he wasn't ready for yet another day at school. Repeating his first year of high school wasn't something that he expected he would be forced to do, but with his current predicament he just had to make the best of it.

'At least I'm covering some of the content that I never did after the school was temporarily shut down,' the teen thought to himself as he continued on his way.

"Aikawa!" Yuki's familiar and comforting voice called after him. "Aikawa, wait up!"

Stopping, Tsukune turned to face the girl and gave her a vibrant grin. With all the pain and suffering he was receiving from both Haruna and Sera, she was a breath of fresh air. She was a friendly, albeit somewhat clingy (not something unusual for Tsukune), friend who had managed to worm her way into his heart.

'They're not going to like that,' Tsukune sighed as he finished his trek to the blonde.

"Is everything alright this morning?" Yuki asked as she stared quizzically into Tsukune's eyes.

"Oh, just the usual," he said evasively.

While he wasn't technically lying to her, he didn't feel like revealing that she had been spending all her recent time with a completely different person from the one she was in love with. He internally shuddered at the thought of what would happen if such a thing happened. With how unbelievably brutal and powerful the girls that Ayumu spent time around were, there was no way he would doubt that Yuki could make him regret his unfortunate position. That and he really didn't want to have to be left to fend on his own.

"Well then, would you…would you walk with me to school?" she stammered out, her face scarlet from the inquiry.

Laughing softly at her embarrassment, Tsukune gladly accepted her request. Allowing her to wrap her hands around his right arm, they resumed their direction towards the school.

As they got closer to the school, Tsukune started to feel very uneasy. It was almost as if something as following them. Taking a deep breath and prepping himself, the teen turned his attention to the girl walking with him.

"Do you sense anything?" he asked her.

Emerald green eyes shimmered with confusion as they met his. Tilting her head to the side slightly, Yuki seemed to be processing what he had just asked. Shaking her head, Tsukune felt his blood run cold.

If the vampire ninja couldn't sense what he was, was he becoming paranoid? Or was there something out there that he should…

Before Tsukune could finish his contemplation, he heard a sadistic laugh. Feeling his blood chill further than it already had, the teen began to search for the origin of the feeling. Spotting nothing, he felt himself fill up with dread.

"Fear, what a wonderful taste," a high pitched, yet masculine voice, said in a hushed tone in Tsukune's ear.

Prepared to attack the newcomer, Tsukune found that his body wasn't responding to him. Straining his muscles as much as he could, he just wasn't moving forwards, or at all.

Psychotic laughter and a female scream burst though the teen's concentration. Eyes darting about to find the source, Tsukune realized that Yuki was no longer near him.

"Over here!" the masculine voice from before called out. "Is this what you're looking for?"

Shifting his eyes to find the source of the voice, the teen was infuriated by what he saw.

"Got a nice body this one? Doesn't she?" a tall lanky male cackled. "Especially her rack, oh how I cannot wait to feel that up!"

Yuki was being held tightly by the lanky male. His wild violet eyes dancing with delight. Tsukune couldn't stand the sight of this man and felt a comforting darkness enveloping him. Combining that with the 'undead' powers of his current body, the teen was able to start moving again.

Pushing his muscles to their limit, he bolted towards the bastard. This guy was not going to harm Yuki. There was no damn way that he was going to harm her. As he thought this, Tsukune felt his body start to speed up even further, a grim satisfaction settling in as he pushed himself harder.

"Freeze!" the manic man shouted out. His right hand aimed at Tsukune.

Once again the teen felt his body stop working, all the built up adrenaline crashing onto him as he was frozen in place. Screaming in rage, he felt wave after wave of frustration run through him. If he couldn't get himself moving, Yuki would be harmed. He couldn't allow that, he couldn't allow that!

End Chapter 5

**A/N: And here is Chapter 5. Sorry for the wait. Due to some of the subject matter of the chapter, I had to rewrite it a few times. However, now I'm finally satisfied with what I've written. Here I'm introducing the foes that will plague both groups for the remainder of the story. They will all be OCs, but I hope that they can become great villains. I'm really excited to be putting together a set of characters that will challenge the two groups as well as force them to grow (especially when the fallout of the reveal inevitably occurs). So, next chapter will be the conclusion to both fights and the one after will be slightly more like the earlier chapters in tonality. **

**So, until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**

**P.S. I have recently become hooked on Kokoro Connect. For that reason, I'm currently plotting out a fic inspired by that series, but not part of that fandom. The fandom it is a part of is secret for now, but I'm hoping to have it up after I've made some further progress with this story. **

**I'm also collaborating with another writer to put together a purely comedic focused Mass Effect short story collection. If anyone is into that series and isn't completely anti-OC, then I hope that you'll check out our anime cliché riddled story when it releases. **

**Until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer **


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own either series. **

**Chapter 6**

"Now, what should I do here with such a beautiful specimen?" the man questioned. "Such nice tits she has. Maybe I should start there? Or maybe I should start with the main feast? Hey, frozen boy! What do you think I should do?"

Snarling at the blasé attitude being presented by the perverse man, Tsukune felt his blood beginning to boil.

"Go to hell you bastard!" he shouted out.

"Ah, so the tits it is!" the man replied with a sadistic grin. "Make sure to keep your eyes open. This will probably be your only chance to see her like this!"

Feeling his muscles tense, Tsukune allowed his anger to flow through him. While he was still alive, no one was going to do anything to Yuki. He would damn well make sure of that. Letting out an unearthly growl, Tsukune felt his body move forwards. It seemed he was working past the limitations placed on his body. Whatever they were, he was bypassing them.

A vicious grin spread across his face, one very uncommon for him, as he sped up and began rushing the man.

"Uh, uh, uh," the man said, wagging his finger in front of him. "You're not allowed to move at all. REMEMBER THAT!"

With the last part being shouted, Tsukune felt his body freeze again. Falling face first towards the ground, he could only listen to the sounds that were around him. Unable to see Yuki and the bastard, he tried to focus himself and once again move. However, it felt as if a weight, nearly five times what he had experienced before, was placed on top of him, inhibiting his movement and preventing him from even lifting himself up.

"What the hell is this?" he ground out.

His foe seemed to hear him as a pair of filthy grey boots appeared in his peripheral vision.

"Ah, you want a lesson before I start? Sure thing, I don't see why I can't let you know," the man's voice was sickeningly sweet. "Oh that's right. You'll use it against me. Nice try ass-wipe!"

A sudden pain shot through Tsukune's side as he was forcibly rolled over by a nasty kick from the deranged man. Staring up at the redheaded fiend, the teen grit his teeth viciously.

"No way, you're not getting to make those nasty faces to me. Nope, nope, nope. I want you to take a very good, long, look at this fine specimen here. I told you that you'd have to watch, did I not?"

His comments seemed to be nonsensical and Tsukune was about to verbally lash out, when Yuki was placed before him. Clearly, she was suffering the same thing he was, but here, he could see that it was angering her and scaring her at the exact same time. Her eyes were watering from the emotions flowing through her and Tsukune wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her. However, at the rate things were going, there was nothing that he could do.

"Finally realizing just how fruitless your situation here is, are you?" the man asked. "Well, good. Now let's get on with the main even."

As soon as he finished speaking, his hands snaked along Yuki's body, stopping just under her breasts. Leaning his head over her shoulder, the bound teen could see that his grin was getting larger. Scowling in response, Tsukune started to try and mouth out calming and comforting words to Yuki, but even then he knew that it would do no good. Things had gone so far to hell that there was absolutely no way he could figure to get out of it.

"Ah, what a nice bra you have! Pink with a striped pattern? I never would have expected you to be wearing something this cute," the man crowed as Tsukune watched one of his wands worm its way under Yuki's shirt and unhook the article of clothing.

Cursing his ineptitude and praying that somehow he'd be able to stop this, Tsukune continued to struggle against the power holding him down.

"STOP!" a feminine voice commanded.

Eyes freezing in place, Tsukune couldn't understand what was going on. The man who was viciously attempting to rape Yuki had frozen in place, much like he was. Stunned by what he saw, Tsukune didn't even feel Sera as she dragged him away from the spot and over to Eu and Haruna.

He didn't clue in to what had just happened until a soft voice commanded him to be able to move again, returning Tsukune's control over his body. Turning to see who had helped him, he was stunned to see the three girls from the house there. And all of them looked ready for a fight.

However, nothing compared to seeing Yuki lying on the ground near Eu. The fact that she was there with them, and no longer in the clutches of the monster that they were facing, gave Tsukune some encouragement.

"So, now we go and tear this bastard apart, right?" Tsukune asked as he stood up.

"Yeah, though I believe Haruna has something that you'll want to use," Sera offered calmly.

However, her voice did hold the remnants of worry that she must have felt. It warmed Tsukune to know that, despite their recent issues, she cared.

"Ayumu catch!" Haruna called out, bringing Tsukune out of his thoughts.

Narrowly avoiding the metallic object thrown at him, Tsukune stared dumbly at the chainsaw. What was he supposed to do with this? That question was the only thing coherent within his mind as he stared at the tool.

"Hurry up Ayumu! Recite the words and fight!" Haruna yelled at him. "The bad guy is almost moving again! Hurry up!"

Tsukune didn't do anything at Haruna's urging. He had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to say or do. Whatever words belonged to the activation of this thing, well, they sure weren't running through Tsukune's mind.

"Hurry up boy. I now you're not the same one, but you'll be able to use me all the same. Just repeat the words I tell you to," an oddly masculine voice echoed inside Tsukune's head.

Nodding dumbly, the teen grabbed the chainsaw and soon heard the words he needed to recite. Opening his mouth, he spoke up.

"Nomobuyo, Oshi, Hashitawa, Dokeda, Gunmicha, De Ribura!" he yelled out.

As soon as the last syllable had left his lips, Tsukune felt something start to shift around him. Intense magical power started to course through him and he suddenly felt completely reinvigorated. His body no longer felt as drained as it had from his efforts to stand. He felt like a fresh person.

Once the wave of magic stopped, the teen did notice that his clothes had changed. Looking down, Tsukune let out a frightened shriek at the sight. For some reason, he was no longer wearing his school uniform; instead he was dressed in a frilly pink dress. Shifting slightly, he could even identify that his underwear had changed as well.

'I'm wearing panties!' he thought in a panic.

Dropping the chainsaw, he tried to think of what could have caused this shift. Remembering that he had just recited a certain set of words to the tool, he whirled on it.

"What the hell! Why am I wearing a girl's outfit?" he screamed out, startling Haruna, who was watching in the background.

"Ayumu!" Sera called out, catching the teen's attention through the use of a name. "This is normal for you. Just go with it and attack that monster. I'll be right behind you, damn insect!"

Pushing his discomfort with the new outfit aside for the sake of focusing on the man who started this, Tsukune picked the chainsaw back up and ran towards him. Reaching his position, the teen revved up the tool and prepared to bring it down upon his foe, only to find that he had disappeared.

"Looking for me?" his voice called out from behind them. "Well then, look over here!"

Whirling around, Tsukune caught sight of his foe tauntingly balancing himself on one foot near the edge of the pathway. His eyes alight with dark mischief. Gripping the chainsaw tighter, Tsukune charged towards him again. Eyes focused solely on his foe, the teen attempted to reach the man, the chainsaw being swung out as if it was an extension of his arm.

Missing his target, Tsukune was about to let another bout of frustration run through him when Sera appeared behind the man and unleashed her own attack.

"Swallow Reverse Strike!" she yelled out as her sword swung down towards the man.

"Ohoho, that's not going to get me as easily as you'd think," he cackled as he dodged. "You're going to have to try harder than that!"

Tsukune took advantage of this moment and pushed forwards again. Clutching the chainsaw more like a sword, he dove in with the intent of slashing his foe. Getting close, he believed that he would be able to make blow, but was surprisingly blocked by Sera's own blade.

"What the hell are you doing?" she questioned him.

Her anger painted her face a terrifying color, but Tsukune wasn't in the mood to deal with that. Their foe had once again eluded them and it was proving to be a frustrating tactic of his.

"How is he doing that?" Tsukune inquired, not expecting an answer.

A gasp from Sera caused Tsukune to look up and realize that the man had landed over near Eu, Haruna and Yuki. Fury coursed through the teen at that sight. He was not going to get them, he was not going to get them!

With his body pushing itself even further, he didn't realize the changes that were occurring to the outfit he was wearing. Speeding up, he didn't see the extra bows and frills appear. He didn't feel his power increasing; he only felt his desire to stop this man before anything could happen.

Coming up close to him, he once again swung the chainsaw out, this time with a satisfying crunch as it collided with his ribs. The blood spray that followed satisfied the teen even further as he revved the chainsaw. Pushing the swinging motion of the weapon through, Tsukune gave a satisfied look as he watched the man go flying.

As soon as he did that, his body felt extremely tired. Emotionally and physically, he felt drained. Collapsing to his knees, he used the chainsaw as a crutch, watching to make sure that his foe would not stir. To his disappointment, a disturbing cackling burst from the tattered body of their foe. Sitting up, the bleeding form focused its eyes on Tsukune.

"Ah, such a pervert, dressing like a woman. Who would've thought that you'd be the one to bring Daisuke Ichikawa down," he laughed. "Well, you won't get that lucky twice!"

His voice pierced Tsukune. It was true; the teen was exhausted after that second strike. He wasn't used to whatever this power was and it was going to be his undoing. No, he wouldn't accept that. Gripping the chainsaw tightly, he forced himself back into a standing position.

His exhaustion was evident on his face as he attempted to put up a bold front. His eyes reflected his determination, despite his current state.

"Oh, you've got a strong will boy! That excites me. Despite your perversions, I cannot help, but respect that!" Daisuke shouted out. "Let's go for another round. Though, your lovely companions have to sit this out."

It was a stupid challenge. One that Tsukune knew he shouldn't accept, but something within him was urging him to accept. Giving into that urging, the teen spoke out.

"I accept your terms. You and me, no one else interferes!"

"Agreed, where do you want to fight?"

The sensible question coming from the psychotic man startled Tsukune. What shifted his attitude? Why was he no longer attempting to go after Yuki? What was wrong with him?

"Ah, I must also apologize. I'd never go after a woman the way I did while in my right mind. My bloodlust can sometimes get the better of me and I want to issue a formal apology to the lovely girl," he continued speaking, startling the entire group.

'Definitely schizophrenic,' Tsukune thought. Looking at the faces of the others, it seemed to be the unanimous belief.

"So, when and where do you want to fight? I'd rather have a great battle on even grounds rather than this brutality that we inflicted upon the pathway."

Tsukune wanted to collapse right then and there. This guy was truly psychotic. He first attempts to rape Yuki and then act as if it was a grave mistake due to an unnatural bloodlust. Looking to Sera, he could see that she was just as confused by the guy's shift in attitude as he was.

"Accept it you damn insect. You might as well take whatever advantage you can get. You're currently in no shape to be fighting any longer."

Sera's words rang true as Tsukune took a good look at himself. Even though the hideous outfit wasn't tattered or torn and he had no obvious injuries, the mental and physical fatigue was very real.

"Yeah, I'll accept your offer. However, I'm not sure where…" as Tsukune was agreeing to the terms, Sera interrupted him.

"The graveyard a few blocks away. You'll fight there. It's away from the residential areas and will allow you two to fight to your heart's content."

"Agreed, I will see you there at the stroke of midnight." Daisuke said with a ridiculous bow. "Until then, live well."

The last two words showed the personality that Tsukune had started off facing. Sending chills down his spine, the teen finally allowed himself to collapse to the ground; the pink, frilly outfit dissipating and leaving him naked on the ground. As his exhaustion started to spread further through him, he just couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Stupid pervert, get some clothes on," Haruna's voice seemed distant as he contemplated what he should do next.

"Just let me sleep for now," he said. "I'm not feeling very…"

Tsukune soon collapsed afterword, not even noticing Yuki and Sera rushing towards him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'll give you one more chance to release him before I get serious," the hooded man said darkly.

Ayumu mentally pleaded with the man holding him to listen to the other one. He didn't want to be used as a human shield, which he knew would happen if nothing was done. There were many things that could go wrong with being in that position and being fatally injured seemed to reside at the top.

"Hmm, I think I'll just keep him with me for the time being," Ayumu's captor chuckled. "I'd always heard that the chairman of Youkai Academy was a powerful figure. I kind of want to check out your power myself."

"Suit yourself," the hooded man replied. "You'll regret it though."

"I'd like to see you try," Ayumu's captor answered.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the fight was on. With a sadistic smirk, Ayumu's captor stretched out his empty hand and unleashed a collection of energy waves towards the chairman. In response, he easily erected barriers that stopped each and every one of the attacks. In retaliation, the chairman placed a barrier around the other man, holding him in place.

"Aikawa, wriggle your way out!" he yelled out, catching Ayumu's attention.

"Eh?" was the response Ayumu gave.

He couldn't understand the reasoning behind the request. Wriggling his way out wouldn't do much for him. Well, maybe it would help get him out, but he highly doubted his captor would not notice it. Especially since the action was yelled at his captor just as much as it was him.

Beneath the hood, Ayumu could still see the chairman's eyes glow a fierce red. However, the smirk on his face signified something that Ayumu didn't want to think about. The call to wriggle his way out had to be part of the plan. A plan that, as usual, Ayumu just had to go along with.

'Why does no one ever explain anything to me?' he pondered.

Deciding that this wasn't an important thing to be dealing with at the moment, Ayumu did the only thing that he could think of. And that was following the chairman's orders and starting to wriggle.

"Not going to work you know," his captor sighed. "Anyways, I'm going to show both of you exactly what I can do with my powers."

Lifting his empty hand again, he let it start forming energy around it. Waves upon waves started flowing around his hand until it seemed like it would explode. Ayumu thought it looked very similar to Kyoko when she had built up the immense energy around her own body.

'Only this time, it isn't tearing apart his body,' he mused.

Once the energy seemed to be at its breaking point, the man pointed his hand at the slightly shimmering barrier and unleashed it. As the energy collided with the barrier it tore straight through, careening towards the chairman.

The energy continued on its destructive path, heading straight through all the chairman's barriers and finally connecting with him.

"Aha! I did it!" Ayumu's captor cheered, raising his arms into the air.

It was at this moment that Ayumu realized why the chairman ordered him to start wriggling. He fell right out of his arms and landed on his rear end. Yelping lightly in shock, he soon scrambled across the ground and away from both of the fighting men.

The chairman seemed to notice and gave him a discreet grin, the blood dripping from his wounds making the look creepier than it should've been. Ignoring that, he struggled to move further away. He needed a chance to figure out what to do. He didn't know how strong this body was, or what he could do with it. There were a lot of unknowns and he didn't know what to do.

"I just can't leave him there," he growled out. "What can I do?"

"Tsukune, what's going on?" a female voice asked him, bringing his attention to the cyan haired girl before him. "I saw Ruby pass through the campus with an injured Mizore. What's happening?"

Looking at her, he let out a sigh of relief. Help had inadvertently arrived.

"Kurumu, thank God you're here," he said with a relieved smile. "The chairman's fighting the guy who injured Mizore. I just don't know whether he can handle him on his own."

"What?" the succubus gasped. "What are you talking about? How can he not handle something?"

The panic in her voice was very disheartening. If she didn't understand how he could be losing, then there was no hope for her assistance.

"Do you know where to find Moka then?" he asked her.

This seemed to rile up the succubus, as her cheeks puffed out in indignation. She huffed and pushed her chest outwards (drawing Ayumu's attention to her ample bust) and gave him a glare.

"You may have lost your memory Tsukune, but please remember that I will always be a better help to you than that vampire."

Ayumu grinned at that. Jealousy could be a powerful tool if used correctly and here, Ruby's information proved to be very valuable indeed.

"Well then, I'll also need a reminder on how I fight because I have absolutely no idea."

His wide grin seemed to cause a blush to spread across the succubus' face as she followed after him. Arriving back in the clearing, the two were dumbfounded to find the chairman sitting atop the unconscious form of the man that had attacked.

"Hmm, oh Aono, it's nice to see you back here. And you brought some help with you? I'm so sorry for taking away your prize then. I'll leave any others to you though."

His blithe comment was the most unnerving thing that had been put before Ayumu. Deciding never to cross the man, he gave a nervous laugh at his comment before focusing his attention on the man.

"What will you do with him?" he asked.

Ayumu didn't notice Kurumu's dark look as she stared at the man.

"Did he attack Mizore?" she asked, startling Ayumu.

Turning to face the cyan-haired girl, he could see the darkness swirling on her face. Her mouth was turned into a frown and her eyes were narrowed into a glare. Ayumu had experienced this himself and it had terrified him then. The fact that Kurumu's fingernails were extending and sharpening didn't help either.

"Kurumu, you need to calm down," he encouraged. "Mizore should be alright, right?"

His question hung in the air and the chairman seemed to try and ignore it.

"She'll be fine, right?" Ayumu repeated.

Even though she was very hostile towards him, he didn't want to see her dead. The only person he had ever wanted to see dead was Kyoko, and possibly the King of the Night. In fact, he had almost killed Kyoko too, if Dai-sensei hadn't interrupted.

Pushing that thought out of his mind, he focused on the chairman. He needed an answer from him. He needed an answer.

"She'll suffer some permanent damage. That's a guarantee," the chairman began solemnly. "However, she will recover. I'll expect her to be out and about in six or seven days."

Kurumu seemed to be very angry with that answer. Ayumu couldn't blame her. However, there was nothing that could've been done. The attack had been a surprise and Mizore being targeted the way she was had also been a surprise.

"Kurumu, let's go see if we can be there for her," he offered. "Attacking this man won't do anything. It's safer to leave him with the chairman."

Ayumu knew that his words probably wouldn't bring the comfort he was intending them to. Yet, he knew that the latter portion was true. If, in the time period that he had run away, the chairman easily defeated the man, then he was the best choice to keep him under watch.

"Alright," Kurumu agreed, a sigh of relief escaping from Ayumu. "We'll go be there for her. And, as much as I hate to say it, your presence will be good for her."

Despite his disbelief about her appreciating him being there, he wouldn't disagree. Now was not the time to make an issue of it. Giving Kurumu a smile, he allowed her to lead him away to the infirmary.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can come out now Ariel," Mikogami said with a sigh. "They've left."

Stepping out from the tree line, the Masou Shoujo instructor gave a small smile.

"I felt the presence of another where Aono and my group are. I still need to check up on them, but if their foe is as powerful as Aikawa's, then I think you'll need to come as well."

Mikogami rubbed his face underneath his hood. This was much more stressful than he imagined.

"Who would've believed that humans without any youki or a connection to your side of the supernatural realm would be able to wield such power that it took both of us to down one," he said. "Hunters they call themselves. I hope that their prey can get strong enough without relying on us."

Ariel nodded her agreement. Even though this was technically a war for the adults within the supernatural realms, both of their groups of young ones would be pulled into it. Kicking and screaming seemed like the way it would go.

"I suggest taking Aikawa and training him. I'll find someone to train Aono as well," Ariel finally spoke up. "We'll need them to all be at the top of their game."

"It's too late to easily switch them back, isn't it?" Mikogami inquired tiredly.

"Yes, the magic won't work for quite a while still. Even if we could, I doubt it would make much of a difference. From the sounds of it, Aono was never taught anything about seals and what can be done with them. Nor was he exposed to the other lessons you'd have in store for him."

"And Aikawa has no idea about the weapon he had by his side. Though, I doubt Aono would willingly use her that way."

"Only time will tell. Only time will tell," Ariel finished.

"Yes, now let us be off. This man needs to be eliminated before he can cause any more harm."

"And we need to go help my group. Do you think the school will be fine without you?"

"Of course, I've left my best man in charge," Mikogami said with a sly smile. "Now off we go."

With that, he picked up his prisoner and started away from the battlefield. Ariel followed behind him, her eyes scanning the sky for anything that could signal further enemies.

**End Chapter 6**

**A/N: Chapter 6 is done! This was a somewhat difficult chapter to write. I encountered some issues with the start. However, after speaking with another writer (a friend of mine) it helped to get things flowing and before I knew it, voila! Now, before anyone gets upset, I want to say that I needed this original character to be a psychotic pervert. Tsukune is only motivated to extremes by his friends being put into the path of immense harm. In this case, he's experiencing someone trying to rape one of his friends. This is something I cannot remember him facing before, but with Tsukune's personality, he would probably go ballistic. And so, I wrote that. Also, I know that his reaction to the Masou Shojou outfit was subdued, but next chapter it will explode. And Ayumu, well that one was actually easier to write this time around, though the fallout and developments with Mizore will begin next chapter. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter (the longest one so far) and until next time, **

**Nanashi Wanderer**


End file.
